creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation Universe
Creation Universe (GoAnimateLand in Guy City and Dream City) is an amusement park located in Tokyo, California, Florida, Guy City, Dream City and London where guests visit attractions based on various franchises and ideas. It has become one of the most popular theme park chains around the world, and is dedicated to video games, anime, movies, and TV shows. It was founded by Alvin Hung, then given to Pingy Animatronic and later adapted by TheChromePerson. List of attractions Magical Land These attractions are seen upon entering the park. *The GoCoaster *Hall of the Mirrors *Fazbear's Fright *The Blade Alley Maze *Space Adventures *It's the Happiest Place on Earth *Block Obby *The Creative Pirate Ship *Orange Driver - Lapless and opponentless, Orange Driver is a one minute and a half long race usually involving a replica of a modern car which is driving at fast speeds. Winners may get bonus tickets and rarely they may even recieve money prizes. *Princess Peach's Castle - gateway to Super Mario Land Super Mario Land *Toad Carousel *DK's Barrel Blaster *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros (Parody of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Luigi's Mansion (Parody of Disney's Haunted Mansion) *Mario's Pizza and Pasta Restaurant *Super Mario Store *Bowser's Doom Coaster *Paratroopa Flyers (Parody of Dumbo the Flying Elephant) *Yoshi's Eatery *Royal Raceway (Parody of Tomorrowland Speedway) World of Igor the Mii This themed land is based on Igor the Mii and is located next to Magical Land and south of Drillimation Central. *Igor and Friends at Mummy Trouble (Parody of Revenge of The Mummy) *Igor and Pingy's Splash Drop!! (Parody of Splash Mountain) *Igor and Friends Pirate Adventures (Parody of The Pirates of The Caribbean Ride) *Igor and Friends: Space Blasters (Parody of Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters) *Igor and Friend's GoAnimate Mayhem (Parody of Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem) *Igor and Friends Roller Coaster Mayhem (Parody of The Simpsons Ride) *Igor's Philharmagic (Parody of Mickey's Philharmagic) *Pingy's Great Escape (Parody of Stitch's Great Escape) *Igor and Friends: Flashlight Seekers (Parody of Monsters inc. Ride and Go Seek!) *Igor's Space Tours (Parody of Star Tours) *Igor's GoAnimate Orchestra (Parody of The Mickey Mouse Revue. Crossing the back wall is the gateway to Guyish Central) More attractions coming soon! Drillimation Central Drillimation Central is a themed area based on the works by Drillimation. *Konata Izumi and the Magical Journey (Parody of Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey) *King Empty Jay's Lair *Wataru Waitery (clock like spinner) *Game Center (a replica of AVGN's game room. People can come out and play video games) *Leopold's House (a replica of Leopold's house) *Driller House (replica of the house where Drillimation characters live) *Drive with Wataru (a kart race with Wataru as the co-driver. It is actually his plastic replica built in to the car) *Mr. Driller's Drill Lasers (Parody of Men in Black: Alien Attack) *Drillimation's Sprite Makeup Show (Parody of Universal's Horror Makeup Show) *The Drillimation Cafe *Drillimation 4D (Parody of Shrek 4D) *Drillimation Arcade House *Star Trigon: The Ride (Parody of Back to the Future: The Ride) *Lucky Star Kingdom (An underwater meet-and-greet attraction featuring the characters of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star) Camp PB&J Otter This section of Creation Universe is geared mainly towards children and families and is based on the works of PB&J Otter. *The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter (Parody of The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera) *Butter Otter's Playful Area *Aunt Nanner's Babbleberry Bakery *The PB&J Otter Merry-Go-Round *Pinch's Fun Swings *Jelly Otter's Gift Shop of Goodies *Peanut Otter's Nice and Delicious Restaurant *TGB1's Crazy Rock Climb *Noodle Dance Party with PB&J Otter! *The PB&J Otter Live! *Ootsie's Bumping Logs (This is the same as Bumper Cars) *Munchy's Munching Snacks Oggy's World This area was announced earlier than expected. It soft opened on April 21, 2016, and it opened to the public on April 23, 2016. *Cockroach Chase (a relocated Zierer roller coaster. POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yorFd3fW-tA (NOTE: This is actually a coaster called Knightmare being filmed. This coaster was relocated from the park it was in to Anaheim as the park closed in 2012, other parks have a different coaster with it's layout) *Marky's Bus (a bus that leads to Free Country, USA (is called Strong Badia Transportation System or Something in that area). It then leads to Mametchi's GotchiWorld (called Tama-Friend Bus in the GotchiWorld) and then leads to Tsum Tsum World (called Tsum Tsum Travel in that area). In the future, the Tsum Tsum World line will be closed) Pac-Land This section of Creation Universe is based on NAMCO's original game Pac-Man and was opened in May 1998. *Pac-Man Maze Madness (This attraction is the same as the original, but with Animatronic Ghosts hanging from the ceiling which has their faces on their both front and back when the guest steps on the power pellet, their faces switch to scared mode, when the guest touches the ghost in scared mode, the ghosts floats up to the ceiling going back to it's area where they started from, when the guest touches the ghost without the power pellet, they lose and they're out, letting the other guest have a turn) *Pac 'n Roll: Guest Edition (This is a version of Pac 'n Roll where guests are running in a ball and guiding it towards the correct place) Touhouland This section of Creation Universe is based on Team Shanghai Alice's long-running scrolling shooter game series, a subsidiary of Drillimation Studios. *Mima's Evil Collider *Cirno's Cold Castle *Sanae's Mountain of Faith Carousel *Clownpiece's Worm of Heat (a Wacky Worm roller coaster) *Hatate and Parsee's Adventure Coaster (a roller coaster with four inversions, a cobra roll, a set of two interlocking loops and an underground pretzel loop) *Eirin Yagokoro's Rock Climber *Junko's Evil Blaster *Marisa: The Mirror Maze *Reimu's FunHouse *Touhoushop Guyish Central This section of Creation Universe is mainly geared towards preteens and young adults and is seen on the center as its name applies. Any age is allowed however age 11 years 6 months is minimum for the Shooting Gallery, and age 15 for the Ultrafast Metro. Based on the works of Blue Mario and his love to the color blue. This is the section with the second most attractions listed on the wiki. It is the largest section in Creation Universe, the most attended and most influential due to its soldier parade for New Year. Its annual attendance is over a million, with doubling up to 500 million during some months of Q3 2015. A detention center, based on this attraction is located just north of Creation Universe, and is an enclave of the theme. Its boundary fences are blue. *Get Dizzy and Spinny! *Zorbing on Flat *Toddler Race (not geared to toddlers however the "adult" is the real person riding it. He/she may ride the toddlers which would never be dead as they are simply plastic replicas) *Blue HQ (also a hotel. Its area is total 1,300 square meters) *360° Blue Ship *360° Fun Slide (a Fun Slide with loops) *Control The Ship (centered on a 8,000 square meter area pool. The ship is actually a toy and it is controlled by the rider. It looks like a time battle race. Creation Universe London has this ride, but it is a swimming pool within Blue HQ and is named Control Swimming Pool.) *Shiparty (bumper cart like thing but instead uses ships and blue floor) *Lift then Fall (an elevator moving people fast, in an up then down sequence, speed is 500 RPM and each ride lasts 2 minutes) *Ultrafast Metro (a train riding around a big circle for 1 Mm/h (one megameter per hour, equal to 1,000km/h), each ride lasts 6 minutes) *Sneaker (similar to stealth mode in some games, the winner of it gets a prize. The map changes every year during operation to trick people) *Dizzy Spinner Revolter 720° (like a washing machine, people spin out in 10 rpm) *Shooting Gallery (a firing range like place where people practice shooting with toy guns. Winners usually get a bonus ticket to a ride they choose. A winner is declared one when he/she shoots 85% at least, correctly) *Backstream (a futuristic, big cube-like sculpture with an area of 3,000 m². It has lots of staircases and is a maze with staircases-like sculpture) *Wallholder (a very very bizarre attraction where people hold their bare hands on ceilings without falling off. Winners get a wild card to Harder Than Ever) *Obstacle Treadmill (a treadmill like thing imitating an endless runner game. Riders have to avoid obstacles which are fences, but it is acceptable to jump over them) *Baggy Ground (a fifty meter long bridge where riders have to avoid falling down while walking on the bridge. Winners get rights to do that again but on a harder and a longer bridge. There are bridges of 50m (level 1), 60m (level 2), 75m (level 3), 90m (level 4), 100m (level 5) and 200m (level 6). Those who complete level six are awarded with wild tickets to any ride. Balance is not required) *Blue City (an under construction park which consists of models of fictional cities making them look like real. It is an attraction which consists of large models, so large that they look like similar to a white model of a city in the film Downfall (2004) noted for parodies. *Bandit Plane (an RC attraction. There is a truck with RC controlled airplanes. The goal of the airplanes is to fly through every numbered hole from 1 to 50 in under 5 minutes. About RC control, people climb to the roof of the truck with the RC airplane. There is a chair, with a table and there is a TV with a camera sensor which lets people have easiness while controlling the alone plane. A camera is robotic which follows the plane) *Creation Boxing (one of the first two boxing rings on an amusement park where guests can receive practices and fight against Harold Slikk and Mary Slikk, including Blue Mario. Knocked-out opponents get first aid at the end of the match and the person who knocked out the costumed person will not be fined. Attenders receive boxing gloves upon Quick-Entry card getting) *Orblue Line (a subway that leads to Mametchi's GotchiWorld in Anaheim, Tokyo, Orlando, Guy City, and Dream City. In London, it leads to The Underground) *Push the Heaviest (a challenge that involves a see-saw with one side being fit with 15 tons of lead. The person is required to push the second side, which is up, down. It is the only ride to not have the Quick-Entry service, opening in 2016) *Creation Stadium (a soccer stadium which opened in 2004 and is the park's first sports venue. Fictional teams based on attractions usually play on that stadium and due to its size it is located east of Creation Universe, but it's an enclave due to an underground road to the stadium) *A giant blue-colored clock, which uses seven-segment displays, has no leading zero (for hours) and uses 24-hour clock (not showing seconds), is located somewhere on the point of all themed area's borders. A large standing part is located in Guyish Central. The clock, along with a yellow one is visible all over the park. *Paint Shaker (a shelby paint shaker-like machine, only twice larger. People can come inside the cabin and be vibrationally shaked for a minute. Mametchi's GotchiWorld claimed that vibrating a battery in it is dangerous, so they decided to not make a kiddie version) Creation Universe London has this ride, but it is a Vekoma Waikiki Wave Super Flip. *The Panorama Subway (a non-stop downwards roller coaster going downwards at 45°, and reaching a speed of 120 km/h. It acts as subway between Anaheim and San Francisco. However, there are no Creation Universe parks in San Francisco. In that city, the rollercoaster part is called "Travel to Creation Universe". It looks like a right triangle with its angles being 45°, 45° and 90°, with the distance from the 45° to another 45° angle being the ground of Creation Universe) *Dimension 2 (a hidden, purple floor, underground part of the park which is accessible by a hidden trapdoor somewhere near the center. Entering it, the person enters a scary fictional bookshelf with ghosts and fictional books which have titles related to death (e.g. How to Die in 12 Days). After passing the bookshelf, the person goes on a downstairs staircase and then there are 3 doors: the first door leads to a bowling alley, which, upon getting all 10 pins, unlocks a door to the second door. The second door leads to a library with a challenge being to read a whole book under 10 minutes non-stop. Doing it, the third door is unlocked. The third door leads to an entertainment venue. One hiding seat has the key to the 4th door. The fourth door leads to a neon curve which is impossible to see. Below it there is a piece of soft floor which protects attenders from accidents. Completing it leads to the fifth door. The fifth door is a dark tower. There is a door at the top of the tower. Completing all door challenges gets the person back to the park itself. Regularly, D2's trapdoor is locked, with the key being achieved when completing Paint Shaker and being silent without fear or completing Harder than Ever) *The Deep (a B&M Dive Coaster exclusive to Creation Universe London. It is the same layout as Krake at Heide Park. It is located near Mametchi's GotchiWorld, Studio Snoopy and Control Swimming Pool) More attractions coming soon. Capital City This attraction will look like a city and will be the replacement for both Guyish Central and Drillimation Central as managers of these themes agreed about the opening of Capital City. It will consist of both Guyish Central and Drillimation Central attractions, shops, hotels, bars, casinos, restaurants and solitaires. If it becomes "large as possible" it would be a newly founded city with a governing mayor, which will be the manager of the Capital City attraction. It is supposed to open until January 1, 2018. Construction started in 2009, with Guyish Central and Drillimation Central attractions having to be moved to there somewhere in Q4 2017. GoCity Neighborhood (Parody of Mickey's Toontown) *Meet and Greet Pingy at His Manor *Sophie the Otter's Houseboat *Igor's Playhouse *TGB1's Gold Mine Adventure (Parody of Seven Dwarfs Mine Train) *Carkle's House Tour *Pingy Animatronic's Crazy GoCar Spin! (Parody of Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) *IA's Battleship Harder Than Ever This section of Creation Universe is available only for those who complete the GoCoaster without showing a sign of fear for more than a millisecond. It is geared towards people of all ages and is an obvious parody of Sasuke, a Japanese game show unrelated to the Naruto character of the same name. It is sequential and no people would go the latter ride without winning a ticket from one of rides. Tickets can be kept and the next day anyone visits, he/she would directly go to a ride on the ticket, without having to start over. Total time limit is 15 minutes (not for each stage, total time limit. It is always timestamped on a ticket to remind visitors). It is located so far from normal rides in order to make it a special place only. *Stage One (a person has to jump two stepping stones, then go through a narrow checkerboard, then walk narrow stairs without fences and/or putting hands to them) *Stage Two (a person has to swing while standing on it then he/she must move it manually through a wall. Then he/she has to climb the wall without safety, then to get on a cylinder that spins him when going down, having to avoid things that pull him to water) *Stage Three (the whole stage is related to holding cylinders with handles, and is related to moving them manually. This is one of the only three stages that do not use the Quick-Entry service.) *Stage Four (the whole stage is related to kart racing. The stage will become more narrow and narrow. See Stage Five for the motion simulator installation.) *Stage Five (similar to Orange Driver. On the below day, an option to do a Mario Kart version in another motion simulator was installed as a choice) *Stage Six (a roller coaster. A person has to ride himself/herself. On the day that the Tamagotchi LIVE! opening was changed, a motion simulator that contained a RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 version of this through the seats was installed as a choice) *Stage Seven (a person climbs a ladder without having to fall. It slowly leans, causing it to be very dangerous to people attending it) *Stage Eight (a person while holding his hands, attends a park of "elevators" which move the handles. They can also have breaks. This is one of the only three stages that do not use the Quick-Entry service) *Stage Nine (the longest: the person has to ride a unicycle through a narrow path) *Stage X (related to stages 8 and 3: winners get money and ten bonus tickets to ten different rides. This is one of the only three stages that do not use the Quick-Entry service) R.O.B.O. Land *Obsidian's Castle *The R.O.B.O Ride *R.O.B.O. HQ *Scavengers HQ *R.O.B.O. VR Quest *Deceajer's Evil Dizziness Collider Mametchi's GotchiWorld This is a Tamagotchi-themed area that has been open since November 23, 1996 for Japan and January 1, 1999 for California. It is the Creation Universe equivalent of Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone. It is the second largest area in the park, due to it giving up to Guyish Central. It is now the second most attended area, thanks to the Boogie Fever dance party that occured on the release date of Minions. It is now also the second most influential area because of its events, Tamagotchi: Mametchi's Dance Party and Mametchi's Night Vision Parade along with a dark ride called The Most Advanced Tamagotchi Ride Ever Made. Its annual attendance is over 10 million, doubling up to 400 million sometime in Q5 2015. *Tamagotchi: Mametchi Mayhem (a parody of Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem) *Meet and Greet with Mametchi and Friends (a meet-and-greet attraction with costumed versions of Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Maskutchi, KuroMametchi, Mimitchi, and Chamametchi) *The TamaStore (TMM's gift shop that sells Tamagotchis and Tamagotchi merchandise) *Mametchi's Go-Coaster (uses the same track layout as Gadget's Go-Coaster) *In Search of KuroMametchi (a parody of E.T. Adventure) *Tamagotchi LIVE! (a parody of Oh, The Stories That You'll Hear! that plays a live version of Surprise! Tama-April-Fool's Day on April Fools' Day, No Way! Mametchi Gets A Toothache on Wednesdays, and KuroMametchi Finds His Coolness on Sundays) *The KuroMametchi Jalopy (a kiddie version of Toddler Race which uses KuroMametchi instead of the toddlers) *GotchiCade (an arcade which has laserdisc games such as Cliff Hanger and Space Ace along with other games such as Discs of Tron and Baby Pac-Man) *Guyish Subway (a subway that leads to Guyish Central) *KuroMametchi's Light-And-Seek (a parody of Monsters Inc. Ride and Go Seek) *Chamametchi's Shooting Gallery (a shooting gallery where the targets are the stage bosses from Mametchi & KuroMametchi) *Carousel of Friends (a Tamagotchi-themed carousel) *Mametchi's House *Elevator Madness (a kiddie version of Harder Than Ever's Stage Eight which has video footage during the ride) *Invention Central (an exhibit hall in which you get to see every invention Mametchi ever made) *KuroMametchi's Lonely Wolf (a Vekoma Junior Boomerang roller coaster) *Oyajitchi's Revenge (a 4D game in which guests try to take on Oyajitchi and his minions) *Tamagotchi 4D (another 4D attraction, this time being another parody of Shrek 4D) *TamaInn Subway (a subway that leads to the TamaInn) *Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga (one of the first two boxing rings on an amusement park, see Creation Boxing as what this offers is the same as that, except the opponents are Tamagotchi villains) *Guyish Observation Tower (an observation tower that allows guests to see what is going on in Guyish Central; it also allows guests to observe both of its soldier parades) *The Most Advanced Tamagotchi Ride Ever Made (a dark ride with animatronics of the Tamagotchis and their pets plus making it the most advanced ride in the park) *Mametchi's Giant Stadium (the largest attraction in the area, being the park's second sports venue, opening in 2005. It is the largest sports venue in the park) *KuroYork (a roller coaster that acts like a subway that leads to New York City, near One Times Square. In that city, it is called "Travel to Creation Universe") *Another giant clock in Mametchi's color is with the Guyish Central version, so both can be seen all over the park, but have the same qualities. A large standing part is located in Mametchi's GotchiWorld. Comedy Land 'Comedy Land '''is basically a replica of Lakeside City, the main location in Comedy World. Here are its attractions: *A replica of the Pearson family household *A replica of Dallas' house *Pizza, You Say? *The Broken Barrel (unlike the series, Creation Universe's TBB serves homemade food) *Match Boy and Match Girl's office *Level A (a Bolliger & Mabillard flying coaster) Weegee Land Weegee Land is the replacement for Chrome's Land of Chromeyness. It opened on April 15, 2016. *Weegee's 4D Theatre (shows Battle for Plankteegee Bay in the morning and The Unstoppable Weegee in the afternoon) *MalleoCoaster (a junior roller coaster themed after Malleo) *Samaweegee's Hideout (key given by pushing the Samaweegee button on any car of the MalleoCoaster train on any of the two helixes during the ride) *Fakegee Fun Zone (has the Fakegee Birthday Game and Fakegee Judgment Show avaliable to play *Papa Squeegee (both an attraction and a restaurant -- there is a rollercoaster inside of the building along with two trampolines) The Underground This section of Creation Universe is based off of Undertale and takes place entirely underground. There are replica versions of The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands and The Core while New Home is under construction. Creation Universe London has the area on ground. In order to access the Underground, one needs to go down a dark spiral staircase in a miniature Mt. Ebott located outside Weegee Land. A Flowey sign will be there. Creation Universe London's access: go through Studio Snoopy or the subway from Guyish Central. *Disproportionately Small Gap *The Gasterblaster *Ruinscoaster *Toriel's Fire Magic *Undyne's Spear *Grillby's *Snowdin Gift Shop *Mettaton's Show *Tem Shop Studio Snoopy This section of Creation Universe is exclusive to Creation Universe London. Another area geared towards children and families. *Snoopy's Express Railroad *Snoopy's Moon Bounce *Lucy's Tugboat *The Pumpkin Patch *The Kite Eating Tree *The Red Baron *Race for your Life Charlie Brown *Peanuts 500 *Blacklot Cafe (a variety food restaurant in Studio Snoopy) *The Peanuts Shop PBS Kids Land This section is geared for younger children and some stuff for adults too. It opened in 2011, and is exclusive to Creation Universe Anaheim and Creation Universe Orlando. *Wild Kratts Adventure Falls (Parody of Dudley-Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls, was themed after Liberty's Kids before the Creation Universe rebranding. Was called Liberty's Kids: The New Frontier) *Teletubbies Funny Day! *Sesame Street: Monster Mayhem (Parody of Despicable Me: Minion Mayham) *The Cat in the Hat Knows All About That! Wilderness Wonders *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Mobile Adventure (Parody of Perry the Platypus World Adventure) *Nature Cat's Nature Trail *Daniel Tiger's House *Dinosaur Train Dino Finders *Ready Jet Go Space Lab Liberty's Kids Land (Parody of Adventure Land) This section of Creation Universe is exclusive to Creation Universe Orlando. *The Midnight Ride (A Merry-Go-Round Type) *The Shot that Heard the World *We The People *Krazy Kwarts (a Interpark Wild Wind coaster) Polar's Older Kids Zone This section of Creation Universe is exclusive to Creation Universe Anaheim. *Ed Edd n Eddy's Cartoon Network Blast! (Parody of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast) *Plants vs Zombies: The Ride (Parody of The Haunted Mansion) *ToonTown Online 4D (Parody of The Amazing Spider-Man 4D) *Polar's Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride! *The Funtastic World of Nickelodeon (Parody of The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera) *ROBLOX Track (Parody of Test Track) *The Kitchen Ride (Parody of The Simpsons Ride) Cyberspace This area is divided into 2 mini areas: Happy Tree Town and Free Country, USA. It soft opened on Februrary 7th, 2012, and opened to the public on Februrary 11th, 2012. Happy Tree Town *Splendid: Tower of Power (parody of Superman: Tower of Power) *Lumpy's Coaster *Smoochie Smash (a 30 minute show) *Flippy's War Planes *Flaky's Party (a dance party for kids based on the episode Party Animal) *Petunia's Treehouse *Flippin' Burgers Free Country, USA *Population: Tire (parody of Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters) *Bowels of Trogdor (a Larson International Super Loops) *Homestar Running *The Strongest Man In The World Competition (held once every year on June 15th) *Strong Badia (a maze themed after Strong Badia, hence the name) *Audition With Marzipan (a 25 minute show) *Bubs' Concession Stand *Bronco Trolley Kingdom PaRappa Town This section of Creation Universe is based on Sony Interactive Entertainment's original game ''PaRappa the Rapper. Tsum Tsum World This section of Creation Universe is based on Disney's Tsum Tsum toys. Another area geared towards children and families. *Spinning Stack Coaster (an EOS Rides spinning coaster) *Tsum Tsum 4D (shows 4 shorts: Rock the Amphitheater, Snow Mountain, Sushi Carnival and 20 Meters Under the Sea) Germainia This section is of Creation Universe is exclusive to the Anaheim and Orlando locations. It is based on Recess Crossing, an Animal Crossing-style take on the Disney show Recess. *The Gang's Houses: A meet-and-greet area. *LaSalle Gorilla Grand Prix: A Go Kart ride themed on Vince LaSalle the Gorilla. Annually, a contest is held on this ride as a special event, where guests can compete for a prize by winning either first, second, or third place. First is the greatest prize while the third is the least. *Gretchen and the Squirrelly Experiment: A Mad Tea Party-like Ride in which guests can ride in measuring cups, which can be spun around. Surrounding the spinning platform with measuring cups are beakers which spill water to soak guests when full. Centered around Gretchen Grundler the Squirrel. *Mousey Baron: A slightly smaller version of the Golden Zephyr ride with military airplanes. This attraction is based on Gus Griswald the Mouse. *Shake, Wrestle 'n Roll: A Rotoshake ride based on Ashley Spinelli the Tiger. *T.J.'s Fishin' Frenzy: A Miner Mike-type steel junior roller coaster. The train, consisting of three carts shaped like fish, move along the track via a rope (or "reel") connected between the train and a statue of T.J. Detweiler the Penguin holding out a fishing pole without a reel. *A Bear-y Great Show, Starring Mikey: A live show featuring Mikey Blumberg the Bear performing entertaining acts such as singing, and reciting poetry. *The Playground: A replica of the Third Street School playground, which is in the version from the Recess Crossing series. Ed Edd n Eddy's Kooky Karnival! *The Loch-ness Ed *Studio Ed Tour *The EdZilla *Captain Melonhead Free Fall *Are You thougher than Sarah! *Ed's Driving Lessons *Captain Ed World Tour Suberine *The Pet Shop (A Ed Edd n Eddy Themed Store) *Bumper Chairs *Raccoon Round-Up *The Abounded Mansion Wiggles World A kiddie area that's based on the Wiggles. Many teenagers reacted negatively to this area, although children reacted positively. *Big Red Car Ride *Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cups *S.S. Feathersword Pirate Ship *Henry's Splish Splash *Bouncin' With Wags *Yummy Yummy Fruit Salad *Big Red Planes *Romp Bomp A Stomp Western World This section of the park is exclusive to Creation Universe Orlando. Creation Universe Anahiem used to have this location, but it closed in 2007 to make way for Tokyo. *Mine Madness (formerly the Tiger side of Gwazi at Busch Gardens Tampa) *Boulder Escape! *Frontier Falcon (a Vekoma SLC. Opened in 2000) *Cacti Café *Steeplechase (a Bayern Kurve with horse-shaped vehicles. Opened in 2009) Tokyo The replacement for Western World in Creation Universe Anahiem. This section opened in 2008. *Mew Mew Revolution: Chimera Destroyer (a dark ride which replaced Boulder Escape!) *Mint's Flyer (formerly Frontier Falcon) *Café Mew Mew *Ichigo's Special Tree (a Sakura tree which was originally planted as an Oak tree called "Ol' Ruster" in 1999. In 2007, Ol' Ruster was replaced with this tree) *Chimera Transport (parody of Disaster Transport) *Lettuce's Water Rush (a River Rapids ride, formerly known as White Water Rush) Greeny Phatom World *Little Guy Mystery Coaster *Greeny Phatom 4-D *Little Girl's Tie Swing *Santed Sailor's shippy shippy shippy shippy Pirate Ship! *A replica of Beach Park *A replica of the Mega Market List of restaurants Cross-themed *Steak & Weak (steak restaurant at the central part of Guyish Central) *Soup Co. (a chain of restaurants serving soups around the park, including a restaurant in Guyish Central) *A McDonald's restaurant in World of Igor the Mii, along with another in Guyish Central and another in Polar's Older Kids Zone *A replica of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When someone completes Fazbear's Fright, he/she gets rights to enter the restaurant and eat pizza *Tsu (a sushi bar in Guyish Central and Drillimation Central) *Touhoufood (a variety food restaurant in Touhouland) *Pizza, You Say? (a pizza restaurant located near the Pearson family household) *A Pizza Hut near Mametchi's Go-Coaster *A Dave & Buster's near Meet and Greet with Mametchi and Friends *A replica of the TamaCafé at the entrance of Mametchi's GotchiWorld that serves the food served at Sonic *The Broken Barrel *A Sonic next to Mametchi's Giant Stadium *Dundercafé *A Subway near Creation Boxing, another near Tamagotchi LIVE! and another near R.O.B.O. VR Quest *Stage 257, a replica of the restaurant seen in Chicago, Illinois (found in Pac-Land) *Pac M All! *A Chick-Fil-A near Nature Cat's Nature Trail *A Burger King next to We The People *A replica of the restraunt in the HTF episode "Flippin' Burgers", simply called Flippin' Burgers, is located in Cyberspace. *Bronco Trolley Kingdom, a restraunt that sells Bronco Trolleys, is also in Cyberspace. *Germainia's Roost Cafe: A cafe located near LaSalle Gorilla Grand Prix in Germainia. List of hotels *Blue HQ is both an attraction and a hotel. There are 2 hotels (top right and lower left sections of the attraction), each having 100 rooms in 10 floors. *TamaInn is a hotel that has a gift shop that sells the same stuff as The TamaStore and is the park's largest hotel, having 3 hotels (referred to as the Triple-Stay by the park), each having 200 rooms in 20 floors including a penthouse. They also have an arcade with coin-operated, two-seater versions of all motion simulators that ever existed in the park, even if the main versions aren't in the park. List of stores *uTicket (a ticket store at the entrance of the park and at the center of the park) *The Drill Stuff *Jelly Otter's Gift Shop of Goodies *Touhoushop *Snowdin Gift Shop *Tem Shop *King Bob the Dog's Corner: A shopping area with Recess Crossing-related merchandise. Modelled after Nook's Cranny from the Animal Crossing series. Located near The Playground in Germainia. Other locations *A game show studio in northwest part of the city, somewhere near Harder Than Ever Park Characters Creation Universe has a variety of costumed characters. They include: Seen in World of Igor the Mii *Igor *Pingy *Carkle *Sophie *Mordecai Peterson *TGB1 *IA Seen in Drillimation Central *Leopold Slikk *Wataru Hoshi *Konata Izumi *Susumu Hori *James Rolfe *Kagami Ochiai *CoolGamer23 *Puchi Seen in Camp PB&J Otter *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Butter Otter Seen in Guyish Central *Blue Mario *Harold Slikk *Mary Slikk Seen in Mametchi's GotchiWorld *Mametchi *Memetchi *Mimitchi *Kuchipatchi *KuroMametchi *Maskutchi *Chamametchi *Spaceytchi Seen in Comedy Land *Eric Pearson *Edward Pearson *Paul Pearson *Susan Pearson *Dallas Jones *Sebastian Charmatz *David Maldanado *Joey Maldanado Seen in Pac-Land *Pac-Man *Mrs. Pac-Man *Jr. Pac-Man *Blinky *Inky *Pinky *Clyde *Woofa Seen in Studio Snoopy *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Lucy Van Pelt *Linus *Sally *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Franklin *Woodstock Seen in PBS Kids Land *Elmo *Barney *Ruff Ruffman Seen in Polar's Older Kids Zone *Polar *Peashooter *Spongebob SqaurePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Techacles *Sandy Cheeks *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Noob *Guest *Flippy (Toontown version) *Coach Zucchini Seen in Cyberspace Seen in Happy Tree World *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Lumpy *Splendid *Flippy (HTF version) *Flaky *Lammy *Splendont *Generic Tree Friend Seen in Free Country, USA *Homestar Runner *Strong Bad *Strong Mad *Strong Sad *The King of Town *Homsar *Bubs *The Cheat (is controlled by a hidden infrared transmitter which transmits him all over the area) *Marzipan *Pom Pom *Coach Z Seen in PaRappa Town *PaRappa *PJ Berri *Sunny Funny *Katy Kat *Lammy *Ma-san Seen in Germainia *T.J. Detweiler the Penguin *Vince LaSalle the Gorilla *Ashley Spinelli the Tiger *Gretchen Grundler the Squirrel *Mikey Blumberg the Bear *Gus Griswald the Mouse *King Bob the Dog *Randall Weems the Alligator Seen in Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Kooky Karnival *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Nazz *Johnny *Rolf Events Daytime Events *Touhou Mountain of Faith Parade (A Parade featuring the characters and the songs from Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith.) *The Drillimation Parade *The PB&J Otter Parade *The Guyish New Year Parade (Day version. More than 1,000,000 soldiers from around the world march around Guyish Central accompanied by soldier music. The parade lasts 4 hours, beginning at 9am and ending at 1pm. This occurs each December 31, and is the repeat of the night verson. Between 8:50am and 1:10pm, all rides in Guyish Central are closed to let soldiers march. Beginning with 2015, the music could only be heard in Guyish Central. Signs are put up to attract other sections of Creation Universe, which remain open during the show. The MaGwMaF characters also wear military clothing during the parade) *Tamagotchi: Mametchi's Dance Party (a dance party in which all street characters dance on the streets while Tamagotchi-related songs play) *LaSalle 250: An annual racing tournament held at the LaSalle Gorilla Grand Prix attraction in Germainia every first Sunday of May. Nighttime Events *Creation Universe Lightworx Parade (Parody of Disney's Electrical Parade) *Creation Universe's Draw The Night (Parody of Disney's Paint The Night) *The Guyish New Year Parade (More than 1,000,000 soldiers from around the world march around Guyish Central accompanied by soldier music. The parade lasts 4 hours, beginning at 7pm and ending at 11am. This occurs each January 1. Between 6:50pm and 11:30am, all rides in Guyish Central are closed to let soldiers march. Beginning with 2015, the music could only be heard in Guyish Central. Signs are put up to attract other sections of Creation Universe, which remain open during the show. The MaGwMaF characters also wear military clothing during the parade) *Mametchi's Night Vision Parade (a parade in which the street characters parade around Mametchi's GotchiWorld with lights and glow-in-the-dark vehicles) One-time events 1998 *At 11:50am, on May 4, 1998, the park announced the opening of Pac-Land. 10 minutes later, the yellow ribbon was cut and all costumed characters of the area danced to Pac-Man Fever with confetti shot all around the area. When the song ended, the confetti was trashed and all rides started normal operation. This occured in all areas except for Anaheim, California, due to a fixed map plan. **For Anaheim, it was only the ribbon cut and Pac-Man Fever. For this, none of the costumed characters were dancing. 2013 *A concert held by Psy was played live at Guyish Central during the release of the Gentleman music video, which occurred on April 13, 2013. It began at 9pm and ended at 11:30pm. *An event of mourning for the closure of Toontown Online was held across all areas of the park except Harder Than Ever on September 19, 2013 at 11:59 AM. At that time, two loud sirens were produced from Guyish Central and Mametchi's GotchiWorld at 100 dB, causing other rides to stop functioning and all shows of Noodle Dance Party with PB&J Otter!, The PB&J Otter Live!, and Tamagotchi LIVE! to be interrupted. Guests on rides such as The Most Advanced Tamagotchi Ride Ever Made were allowed to exit when the first siren was produced. For Dimension 2, guests were allowed to take the emergency exit wherever they were during the mourning. The first siren was produced at 11:59 AM and the second one was produced 35 minutes later, for the shutdown of the last server. Guests in Magical Land, Super Mario Land, World of Igor the Mii, Camp PB&J Otter, Touhouland, Guyish Central, GoCity Neighborhood, R.O.B.O. Land, Mametchi's GotchiWorld, Comedy Land and Pac-Land mourned while funeral music made to sound like those from TTO was played everywhere except Blue HQ, TamaInn, all restaurants, the Guyish Observation Tower, all gift shops, all motion simulators, all 4D attractions, R.O.B.O. VR Quest, Dimension 2, etc. An hour later, at 12:59 PM, the mourning ended and the park continued normal operation. 2015 *A "Boogie Fever" dance party was held at Mametchi's GotchiWorld for the release of Minions in July 10, 2015. The street versions of Mametchi, KuroMametchi, and Kuchipatchi along with several costumed Minions danced along with guests in the area. A day before it, Despicable Me fans leaked that the park signed a contract with Universal for that day only. *Qualifications for the 2016 Creation Universe Cup were held in all four Creation Stadiums. *On November 13, 2015, at 11:59pm, very very loud sirens were heard from the park causing all rides to close, all shops and restaurants to close, while not affecting Blue HQ or TamaInn. It was related to the 2015 terrorist attacks in Paris, which occurred on that date. All parks will observe 3 days of mourning, with rides not operating 3 days. *On April 1, 2015, it was announced that Pac-Land would be changed to a Ristar-themed area after planets like Planet Flora, Planet Scorch, and Planet Freon. This caused a major upset among Pac-Man fans, criticizing the park for doing this. The park later told them it was a joke. 2016 *The 2016 Creation Universe Cup is held in Creation Stadium in four of the Creation Universe parks. During matches, the rides don't operate and all Tamagotchi LIVE! shows are cancelled. *The Cross-State Race One will be held with the starting point being Creation Universe Anahiem and the finish point being the Times Square at the New York City. The race will last eight days and there are 8 splits, which marks the end of an eighth (which lasts one day), due to the length (2,783.6 miles/4480 km). The race is viewable from a giant screen at Guyish Central, enough to be also seen from the GOT. *On January 5, 2016, at 0:00am, very very very loud sirens were heard from the park causing all rides to close, all shops and restaurants to close, while affecting Blue HQ and TamaInn. It was because GoAnimate made the switch to HTML5, meaning that all non-business themes to go. The park had closed for 3 days of mourning. When the sirens went off, the entire park was evacuated. *A Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae from Silento occurred in Pac-Land, then Guyish Central, then Chrome's Land of Chromeyness, and finally Mametchi's GotchiWorld. where all the costume characters dance with the guests. *At the first second of 2016 (January 1, 2016, 0:00:00), more than 30,000 fireworks, totally weighing 100 metric tons, were displayed at the same time across RG. The park in Guy City launched more than 100 fireworks around its border at 11:55pm and they went off 5 seconds before 2016. At midnight January 1, 2016, the Guyish government banned pyrotechnics except fireworks and party poppers in order to prevent accidents. This set a new fictional world record in fireworks display. At 9am on that date, the border line at the California park was cut. The practice was later joined by all other parks. *On April 9, 2016, the park announced that Chrome's Land of Chromeyness would be closed due to Nickelodeon no longer airing the show although it still runs on Orange Otter Network. There is also a time limit that depends on closing of Comedy Land. If Comedy World continues airing in 2017, the area will stay open, but if it ends in 2016, it will then be closed on January 1, 2017. *On April 17, 2016, the park announced that Planet Ristar would be closed on April 20, 2016. According to the park, their Ristar contract would end that same day. It was leaked by theme park fans later on in the day that it was going to be replaced with an area themed to Oggy and the Cockroaches, as it was also leaked that Xilam had signed a contract with Creation Universe. *On April 20, 2016, the London park announced that Tickety Toc Land was going to turn into Studio Snoopy. This was met with mostly negative reception by 245 fans and 555 haters towards the area. New Year speeches During New Year speeches, the rides don't operate and all shows are closed. A Gotchish president (in Mametchi's GotchiWorld) and a Guyish president (in Guyish Central) would arrive to the park each New Year, arriving to the park at 10:00pm, and preparing to say the speech at 11:55pm. This occurs since 1999. The speech lasts 3 minutes with a 2 minute countdown said on radio at 11:58pm. At midnight, the clock (which displays 0:00) would blink and then disappear, only to return at 12:00am, showing 0:00. The blinking of the clock does not occur on dates except December 31. (Between December 30 and 31, the clock doesn't blink at midnight) This lists only notable speeches. As of now, the current Guyish president is Mark Harper (acting since 2004), with the current Gotchish president being Cosmotchi (acting since 1999). *At 11:50pm, on December 31, 1999 all rides stopped in Anaheim, California, due to a New Year speech by the Guyish president Romeo Richman (acted from 1996-2004), who said the speech live in Guyish Central (radios broadcasted the speech which closed all rides) from a president-like table saying that he wishes the park a happy new year. Five minutes after the speech began, soldiers played the Guyish national anthem (identical to Russian, 2000-present, but only text is different, played instrumental), and those in Mametchi's GotchiWorld played the Gotchish national anthem (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5WsyN3GWUg, and with the original voices) and after the anthem ended, fireworks were produced from the park and a Guyish and Gotchish band came to the park to hold a millennium concert. At that same time, a special show was shown at Tamagotchi LIVE! for those who were at the venue. After the fireworks ended, at 12:10am, rides continued operation and live shows continued. This was the first speech. Richman died on April 2, 2005 due to natural causes, at 6:35am. At 7am, all Guyish, American, and Gotchish TV stations aired the news piece that Richman died, with April 3 and 4 being two national days of mourning in RG. Incidents You can view the incidents here. Trivia *Creation Universe was inspired by Disneyland and Universal Studios. *A 5-hour marathon tournament is shown on GCTV during summer, every day (from June 21 to the first day of school). It is aired live, and it is shown at 1:30pm, during when most of GCTV's shows are on a summer break. *In 2005, a video game based on the park called Creation Universe Manager (called Creation Universe Management Simulator for the Mac and Linux releases) was released. *Creation Universe London is located at Grzyby Rowery, Wielka Brytania, Crowthorne, United Kingdom. Notes *Creation Universe London does not have the following areas: Super Mario Land, Pac-Land, Touhouland, GoCity Neighborhood, Harder Than Ever, R.O.B.O. Land, Comedy Land, Germainia, Ed Edd n Eddy's Kooky Karnival, Polar's Older Kids Zone, Oggy's World, Greeny Phatom World and Wiggles World. References Timeline You can view the park's timeline here. Park map gallery Creation Universe map 1990.png|The California map in 1990. Creation Universe map 1994.png|The California map in 1994. Creation Universe map 1999.png|The California map in 1999. Creation Universe map 2003.png|The California map in 2003. Creation Universe map.png|The California map in 2013. CU Map.png|The California map in 2016. Commercials You can view a list of commercials here.